


Bared

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bared

**Author's Note:**

> Also written as my response to this week's [](http://hd100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd100.livejournal.com/)**hd100** prompt: Bare.

Title: Bared  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: R  
Prompt Set: (50.3)  
Prompt: 027: Pain  
Word Count: 100 x 3 (triple drabble)  
Summary: Draco has plans.  
Warnings: Suggestion of rimming.  
Notes: Also written as my response to this week's [](http://hd100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd100.livejournal.com/)**hd100** prompt: Bare.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Draco/Harry prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html).  
  
  
~

**A Royal Pain**

~

“Malfoy is a pain in the...”

“Harry!” Hermione tutted.

“I can’t believe he took pictures,” Harry fumed.

Hermione shrugged. “Why? It was hardy his fault that you decided to go flying naked.”

Harry flamed. “It was a bet,” he gritted out.

“Still,” she said primly. “It was inevitable that _someone_ would see you.”

“And take pictures? Oh, Merlin! What if my bare arse ends up in the Prophet...?”

Harry started hyperventilating, but was interrupted by the thud the stack of wizarding pictures made as they landed in front of him. He looked up, to see Malfoy’s smirk.

“Nice arse, Potter.”

~  
  
 **Laid Bare**

~

Harry stared at Malfoy’s retreating back.

“Did he just...?”

Surprised, Hermione said, “Appears so. Wonder why?”

Harry shook his head.

All day he wondered why Malfoy had given up a perfect chance to cause him pain. Finally, that evening, Harry accosted him.

“Right... what’re you playing at?” Harry demanded, waving the pictures.

Malfoy smirked. “Oh, I’m not playing, Potter. I just prefer the real thing.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open.

“What?”

Malfoy smiled, leaning forward. “ _Do_ pay attention as I bare my soul here. You’ve a nice arse. I’d love the chance to see more of it.”

He left Harry speechless.

~  
  
 **Just the Facts**

~

“Draco... What are you doing?”

Draco pulled his mouth away from where he had been busily sucking. “What, don’t you like it?” he asked.

“Yes! I... When you said... you wanted to get to know me better... didn’t know you meant this!” Harry stammered.

Draco chuckled. “Mmm, rimming? Well, you’re hot, and that’s a bare fact.”

Harry arched again as Draco went back to his licking. “I... that’s.... wow! I’ll never complain about you being a pain in my arse again...”

Draco pulled back once more. “Just wait. There’s more to come. I plan to do _something_ with your arse... ”

~  



End file.
